


Transformation

by ericaismeg



Series: 30 Days of Writing [17]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 30 Days of Writing, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, F/M, Fluff, Happy Endings for Erica and Boyd, POV Erica Reyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-14
Updated: 2014-05-14
Packaged: 2018-01-24 20:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1615301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericaismeg/pseuds/ericaismeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica leans into Boyd and whispers, “Remember how you wanted to be a hero?”</p><p>He nods.</p><p>“You are,” she tells him. “You're mine.”</p><p> ***</p><p>Derek tells Erica that he wants to turn Boyd next. She talks to Boyd about it. Happy endings everywhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm ~~attempting~~ doing this [writing challenge.](http://foxerica.tumblr.com/post/84097258077/felicitygs-spontaneousfangasm)
> 
> Day Seventeen.
> 
> Word of the Day: transformation.
> 
> * * *  
> I know everyone's been following this series for Sterek fics, BUT my brain was totally uninspired today for Sterek. I just kept thinking about how Erica would want to talk to Boyd about becoming a werewolf, to make sure it's _really_ what he wants, so this piece of fluff ensued.
> 
> I will not be offended if you skip today's fic! Tomorrow will be Sterek again!

            “Boyd? You want to turn Boyd?” Erica asks. Before she realizes what she's doing, she's pushing Derek against the wall. She has an arm across his chest, holding him there. She's not used to this sudden strength, but right now she's glad she has it. Her eyes study Derek. “Have you talked to him about it?”

            “Yes,” Derek says, his voice calm. He studies her. “Do you know Boyd?”

            Erica pushes Derek's chest a little harder. “Yes. He's a good guy. He's the only one who noticed me _before_ this. He's my best friend. My _only_ friend, Derek. I don't know if I want you to turn him.”

            “Erica.” He speaks with authority, but Erica doesn't care. He'd have to act more Alpha than that to get her to be submissive.“It's _his_ choice.”

            “Give me time,” Erica whispers. She hates feeling vulnerable, but she also learned quickly that Derek is a sucker for vulnerability. He nods once. She lets him go, stepping back, fully aware that he could've gotten out from her hold anytime he wanted. “I want to talk about it with him.”

            “Okay,” Derek says. “You have two days. Boyd gives me his decision on Thursday. I'll respect it, whatever it is.”

            Erica nods, glancing over her shoulder. Isaac's watching them carefully. He steps out of Erica's path when she strides pass him.

           “Erica!” Derek shouts from behind her. She pauses but doesn't turn around. “Give him the choice.”

            She pushes the door open without answering. Once she steps outside, she tugs down on her skirt. While she's still getting used to this new body, without the medication for her epilepsy making her gain weight, she's trying to keep her confidence up. However, she's never been this brave before. She glances down at her tight black mini-skirt. She'd bought this to wear one day when she had lost some weight. It's almost two years old, and she'd never thought she'd have the guts to wear it.

            Erica straightens her shoulders as she walks down the sidewalk. _No_ , she thinks. There will be _no_ more tugging. She's been blessed with a chance to be herself, to have a body that she'd always believed she was meant to have, and she isn't going to waste it by being insecure about it.

            She makes her way across town to the arena. Boyd would probably be working. He'd definitely be surprised to see her though. It's almost a thirty minute walk, but Erica doesn't mind. She's been getting used to walking in heels, and even though her feet ache a little bit, she knows that the practice will help her when she's back at school.

            Erica smiles at the security guard. He was some kid from their high school, but she can't remember his name. It doesn't matter though, because he lets her in anyway.

            She walks through to the rink where Boyd is on the Zamboni, cleaning the ice. Erica waves at him from behind the glass. She gets a faint chill, but it's gone before she can think to complain about it. There _are_ perks to being a werewolf.

            Boyd waves back, and then continues to circle around. She waits until he's done and pulling the Zamboni into it's parking spot. He crosses the ice, with his thick boots to help him from falling, and pushes one of the rink doors open.

            “Erica,” he greets in his quiet voice. He nods downward once, and waits.

            “Boyd, Derek...Derek told me,” she says, sighing. She glances around to make sure they're still alone in the arena. “Can we talk about it?”

            Boyd studies her with his usual expression. He then waves towards the stands, silently suggesting that they sit down. She climbs up the stairs, only stumbling once. Boyd's hand is on her hip so fast that she doesn't even have time to panic about falling back. She gives him a shy look, and wishes she isn't always messing up in front of him.

            Before she'd turned, when she messed up in front of him, it hadn't been a big deal. Now she's channelling this new confidence and she wants to impress Boyd. God, that's all she wants right now. She wants Boyd to see her and to _want_ her. Erica's been crazy about him for the past year, when they'd become friends.

            It'd been a quiet friendship, definitely a slow burning one. Boyd had just sat down beside her in the hall way one day. She had had her knees up to her chest and had been crying. She'd had a seizure the day before, and people were still remarking about it. Boyd had just reached out and placed a hand on her knee. She had leaned into him, and that's the moment she knew.

            There are very few souls in the world who can compare to Boyd.

            She wants to be good enough for him. Erica glances at him, wondering if she looks more vulnerable than she means to. She tries to sharpen her expression, only to realize that Boyd makes her feel soft and warm.

            “I want to become a werewolf,” he tells her simply when they sit down at the top of the stands. She tucks a piece of hair behind her ear, processing the words. It's different, knowing one thing, and then hearing it spoken aloud.

            “Why?” she asks. “Because if it's for some stupid reason, _I_ will kill you with my bare hands. I have the strength to do that now, you know.”

            He chuckles. It's a soft, deep rumble. Erica watches him carefully as he smiles at her, tilting his head. “What's an acceptable reason, Erica?”

            “You tell me,” she retorts.

            He glances out over the rink and then says, “I want to be better than what I am.”

            “That's stupid,” she tells him. “You're the best, and you know it.”

            She wonders if he knows how much she means those words. She's still adjusting to the werewolf senses, so she takes Derek's advice and focuses in on the heartbeat. His is just as steady as he is.

            “Why did _you_ choose to become a werewolf?” he counters.

            “That's obvious. I wanted to be healthy. I was so tired of having epilepsy. My meds made me gain weight consistently, it gave me awful acne, and you _did_ see how dry my hair was right? I was tired of suffering, Boyd. I wanted a chance to _be_ someone.” Erica leans back against the cool yellow bar behind her. “It's difficult to _be_ someone when you're constantly in fear that you might have another seizure.”

            “You wanted to be better than you were,” Boyd points out. She pouts, because he's not getting it. Then he adds, “Erica, you never had to change.”

            “What are you talking about, Boyd?” she asks.

            “You complain about the weight, the acne, and your hair—but that's not _you_. That's just what you look like,” he tells her. “Why let that define you?”

            Erica looks down at her fingernails. She'd just had them manicured. They looked _fabulous_. “Boyd, no one saw me before. I was _invisible_. I don't want to be invisible anymore. I don't want to be scared, or lonely. But Boyd... _you_ don't need to become a werewolf to get the same things.”

            “Erica, you were never invisible to me.” Boyd reaches out, wrapping his hand on hers. “I didn't know you were scared or lonely.”

            She's not sure how she feels about that. She just looks down at their hands. God, they look good together. In another world, there would be no supernatural freakishness about her. She would just be a human girl, holding the hand of her human boy. “I want a family. My parents...my parents don't really...The pack can be my family.”

            He knows about her parents. He shifts so that he can pull her into a hug. “Erica, it's my choice. I want to become a werewolf. Derek said there are certain dangers we may have to face, and what kind of friend would I be if I left you to face them alone?”

            “I wouldn't be alone,” she protests. “Derek and Isaac will be with me. The others who are part of the pack, they'll be with me. You don't need to protect me, Boyd. I just...don't become a werewolf for me.”

            Boyd kisses her forehead. She stills. Boyd has never done something like that before. The action is so simple, so sweet, and it breaks her heart. There's no way they're getting a happy ending. She feels it in her gut. She looks up at him. “Erica, _I_ want to become a werewolf. I want to be better, to have the confidence you do, to be able to experience it with you. I want to become a better person. I want to help protect this town. I want to be a hero.”

            Erica rubs her thumb over Boyd's hand and sighs. He reaches over and tucks a fallen piece of her hair out of her face. “Boyd, I...I want you to be happy.”

            “Becoming a werewolf, it would make me happy.” He leans forward, but he's still not close enough for Erica. “I want to be at your side, Erica.”

            A smile tugs at her lips. She realizes that Boyd would never be this way for anyone else, and there's something heartwarming about that thought.

            “Your body could reject it,” Erica whispers.

            He nods. “I know, but I would rather _try_ to be something than be this.”

            “ _This_ is pretty great,” she murmurs.

            “Erica.”

            She nods, understanding. “Okay, I...okay, that's a good enough reason for me. Did Derek tell you about Scott McCall?”

            “Yep. I think I would like to be like him,” Boyd tells her. “He's loyal to his friends, and he's trying to do the right thing—whether Derek sees that or not.”

            Erica brings her free hand up to his cheek. The smallest smile reaches her lips. “You're a good person, Boyd. You're the _best_ person.”

            “I will be,” he vows quietly. “So what's it like being supernatural?”

            “Wonderful,” she says, laughing. “And terrifying. There's this weird blood thirst, but Derek's helping with that. I've attacked rabbits.”

            He chuckles. “Don't sound so horrified. You're part wolf now.”

            She rolls her eyes and leans closer to him. “But my senses are _amazing_. I can hear your heart beat, Boyd. I can tell when you're lying.”

            “When have I ever lied to you?” he asks.

            “I'm not sure you have,” she responds. “If this is what you really, truly want, I'll support you. If you have _any_ doubts, don't take the bite.”

            “I have no doubts,” Boyd tells her. She strokes her thumb over his cheek again. “You're my best friend, Erica. I'd go to the end of the world for you.”

            She smiles. “I'd walk through hell for you.”

            “Please,” he says, dryly. “Hell would accept you with open arms.”

            She's laughing harder than she has in years. She teasingly smacks his chest, and he raises his eyebrows in surprise to her strength. She'd apologize but she's too busy laughing. “Such a jerk.”

            “You love me.”

            “I do,” she tells him, growing serious. “I do, Boyd.”

            “Me too,” he answers.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “How do you feel?” Erica asks, sticking her head into Boyd's room at Derek's loft. She waits for him to roll over so he can look at her.

            “I'm alright, but _god_ , I can smell Isaac's cooking. He knows he's burning the toast, right?” Boyd asks, smiling.

            She rushes in, pleased that he's okay. Derek had told them about the risks of taking the bite. It could mean death. Some people were simply not meant to become werewolves. Erica has a feeling that Derek has some experience in that area. She'd learn about it one day.

            Right now, she's jumping onto the bed beside Boyd. She curls up against him, hooking one leg with his. She buries her face into his neck and breathes in deeply. “I'm glad you're okay.”

            He wraps his arms around her. “I'm glad you're here, Erica.”

            She smiles. While she'd been getting to know the rest of the pack—Derek, Isaac, Scott, Stiles, Allison, Lydia, and Jackson—she knows she'll never be able to be as open, to be completely herself, with anyone else. “Is it overwhelming?”

            “No,” he tells her, knowing exactly what she means. “It feels kind of right.”

            Erica lifts her head, shifting a little so she can look at his face. “It does, doesn't it? I didn't want this for you, but I'm kind of glad it happened.”

            “Why were you scared of me becoming a wolf?” he asks.

            “I thought maybe...I thought maybe that I might lose you, or that we would change, or you would change. But you're still Boyd.”

            “And you're still Erica,” he responds.

            She smirks. “I'm Erica with a better booty.”

            He snorts. “I don't actually think your booty changed much during the transformation.”

            “Please. My booty was probably transformed the most, minus my acne. It's nice now, don't you think?” she teases.

            Then she feels one of Boyd's hands move across said booty, and she lets out a little noise of surprise. He rocks his head back and forth and then says, “Yeah, it's nice.”

            She smacks his shoulder. “If you want touching privileges, you're going to have to do better than _it's nice._ ”

            Boyd lets out an honest laugh and moves his hand away to her lower back. His voice is lower than usual when he says, “It's the best ass I'll ever know.”

           “That's more like it,” she says, grinning. Erica takes a deep breath and then leans forward. It's risky, she knows, but there's nothing more she wants right now.

            She presses her lips against Boyd's, wondering if they'll always be like this. If there will always be this quiet, constant current between them. If there will always be a quiet understanding. The knowledge of who they had been, who they are, and who they'd become might destroy other friendships. Erica has a feeling it's only made theirs stronger.

            “ _Guys, I can smell you from downstairs. Can you please_ not _while I'm in the house_?” Erica hears Isaac mutter.

            She pulls away to laugh. Boyd pulls her back for another kiss.

 

♛♝♛♝♛♝

FIVE YEARS LATER

♛♝♛♝♛♝

 

            “I'm proud of you,” Boyd tells her. He kisses her forehead and then she stands on her tiptoes to kiss his nose. He scrunches his face at the action and she lets out a laugh. Then she pushes Derek's loft door open.

            “Guess what!” she announces as she spots most of the pack in the living room. It'd grown over the past couple of years, and couples had changed.

            Scott and Allison are no longer together. Scott's with a lovely girl named, Kira. Allison's dating Isaac. Lydia had dumped Jackson's ass and started dating an Alpha twin named, Aiden. Danny had somehow become part of their pack, and he's dating the other Alpha twin, Ethan. Derek and Stiles had oddly enough gotten together. Erica had seen that one coming a mile away though. It's been a strange mix up, but as Erica feels Boyd's fingers slip into hers, she knows that there's one constant.

            “What?!” Stiles says, excitedly.

            “I'll be graduating with _honours_!” Erica holds up her transcript from college. She grins wildly as some members of the pack congratulate her, whistle for her, and clap. She beams up at Boyd, who smiles at her with pride. “Thanks for making me go to school.”

            “It was your choice,” he tells her.

            Erica leans into him and whispers, “Remember how you wanted to be a hero?”

            He nods.

            “You are,” she tells him. “You're mine.”

            “Let's throw a party to celebrate!” Lydia suggests, with murmurs of agreement from some people in the living room.

            “Money!” Derek shouts from the kitchen. “We have to stop wasting money on parties.”

            “Suck it up, buttercup!” Stiles responds from his spot on the living room floor, laughing. “We're celebrating the fact that Erica is graduating with honours. Be a Sour Wolf somewhere else.”

            Erica squeezes Boyd's hand. Sometimes it hits her at the strangest moments that they got exactly what they were looking for: _a family_. He squeezes back.

**Author's Note:**

> I came into the fanfic world for Sterek, and never really thought I'd dive off for any other ships and/or fandoms. While the latter will most likely stay true, this is the second Berica fic I've written.
> 
> Honestly though, there aren't enough out there. AND I HAVE SO MANY BERICA FEELS. So if you've been following this series, I hope you're not too disappointed at the lack of Sterek today! I just couldn't seem to get Sterek!inspired, for some reason. My mind wouldn't move away from this Berica fic, and my mind also knew it wasn't going to be very long either. This is probably the closest I've gotten to a 'drabble' for my 'drabble' writing challenge.
> 
> If you're following the series for Sterek and read this anyway, hi, I love you!
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr!](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com) Check out [ here for more of my writing](http://www.foxerica.tumblr.com/works).


End file.
